Discovered
by akeara4
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Everybody in Namimori knows why Dame-Tsuna has his name, but we know how epic he can be. What would happen if, due to stress and paranoia, he accidentally hurts someone at school? Set between future arc and Shimon arc. NOT CRACK. R&R PLZ. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

A certain 14-year-old brunette found himself running around in pure darkness, with no sense of direction. There seemed to be absolutely nothing around him in the desolate space, but he kept running, for hope of an escape. Suddenly, his hyper intuition sensed a presence behind him, causing him to immediately turn around just in time to see a suit-wearing assassin swinging a knife at him.

"Vongola Decimo, I've come to assassinate you by order of the Sogno Famiglia," He said when Tsuna blocked his blade, now in his Hyper Dying Will Mode, despite his lack of pills. He beat the assassin to unconsciousness, and three more replaced him.

"Vongola Decimo..." they groaned in monotone unison before charging Tsuna, who started running in response. He was abruptly cut off from his path by two more mafiosos , and was forced to change direction as they began chase as well. He ran for what seemed like minutes before crashing into a white figure.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun..." Byakuran said in his usual sing-song voice. He was in a similar state as their final battle, with wounds covering his body, and a psychopathic look in his eyes. He started slowly walking up to the Vongola boss to be, reaching out his hand as if to choke him.

Tsuna started backing away, only to bump into the assassins that had been chasing him before. As his enemies approached, all he could do was curl up and wait for his death. Soon he saw all the knives come down and guns fired at him, but before he died, everything turned white.

"HIIIIIEEEEEE!" Tsuna cried, jumping up from his bed. He looked at the clock. 3:00 AM. _Figures._ The young Vongola sat in his bed, staring at his trembling hand. He'd been having these nightmares ever since the attempted assassinations started. His paranoia was piqued, and he was pretty sure that the constant attempts at his life had played a big part in it.  
>On top of that, Reborn had been trying to train Tsuna so that he was ready for an attack at any time, so that the assassins wouldn't be a problem, which meant that whenever Tsuna least expected it, the tutor would barrage him with bullets or just a kick to the face.<p>

Tsuna looked back at the clock.

3:50.

He had spent nearly an hour just gazing into space in thought about nothing. He slowly turned his gaze to Reborn, who was fast asleep. Tsuna yawned and began turning back to his pillow to return to his sleep, when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye.

His hyper intuition going haywire, he quickly grabbed his gloves and pills. What happened next lasted for only seconds.

A man jumped in through the window as Tsuna swallowed the pills. He pointed his gun to the young Vongola, but before he could fire, Tsuna was two inches in front of him with his hand in the assassin's stomach. Tsuna proceeded to grab hold of the man's shirt and fly him out of the window, over to the top of a high tree, that, due to the normality of the man, he would have no way to get down from.

On his way back, Tsuna had time to ponder why that whatever-its-name-is Mafia Famiglia was sending normal humans to go after him. It was obvious that he wouldn't kill any of them, but what was the point if they sent a thousand weaklings instead of one flame-using one? He hadn't gotten any sleep for the past two weeks, and it was beginning to get to him, even in hyper dying will mode.

He started slowly descending into sleep as his house was in sight. The last thing he saw before darkness was his lawn.

* * *

><p>Every time he fell asleep he had the nightmare, only each time, there would be more assassins, the one from that night was added in as well. He had only gotten to where he saw Byakuran before he was thrust out of the dream by means of a bucket of water.<p>

"Dame-Tsuna, you didn't even wake up when I shot at you." Reborn said, empty bucket in hand. Tsuna got up and rubbed his eyes, only to realize three distinct things: 1. His alarm was blaring loudly, meaning that he had to hurry to go to school. 2. There were 5 distinct bullet holes in his bed. And 3. He was back in his bed, with his pills and gloves placed neatly on the bedside table.

Immediately thinking the whole assassin experience last night was a dream, he got up, ran to his closet and got ready so fast, Ryohei would approve.

"I'm gonna be late!" he exclaimed, running out the door without ever turning off his alarm clock.

Tsuna ran as fast as he could in his trance like state, barely dodging past the people in his way. As he was running to the school gates, the bell starting class rang. A dark figure appeared before Tsuna, but, as with all the other people in the streets, he simply ran around the person, running to his class instead.

The young Vongola boss slowed to a walk before entering the classroom. He opened the door, and trudged over to his seat, ignoring the looks directed at him and the whispers that accompanied them. He didn't even notice when Gokudera asked him if he was okay. His mind went completely blank, and he might as well have been sleeping, if it weren't for his upward pose and half-open eyes blankly staring at the black board.

For all he knew, he could have fallen asleep for real, as when the bell rang for lunch, it had seemed like only seconds had passed. Tsuna absentmindedly stood up and began to walk over to the usual place they ate on the roof, letting his body's engraved memory of its location guide the way.

He was, for lack of a better word, sleepwalking.

Rather he was, until he jolted awake from the hostile presence behind him.

His eyes weren't even open until he heard a familiar voice speak and he looked down at his attacker.

"Wao." Hibari's eyes and voice held a tint of shock as he got up from the ground.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna half mumbled confusedly, having not enough energy to even stutter. "What are you doing there?"

"It seems the herbivore has grown some teeth," the cloud guardian said, more in excitement than in shock at this point. "I had come to bite you to death you for being late to school again."

"...Oh." Tsuna said, not comprehending his answer. "Sorry." he apologized in a monotone voice before stalking back towards the rooftop, eyes closed once more. He heard Hibari running back over to him, happy to have a worthy opponent. However, Tsuna was completely unconscious in his stride.

Tsuna opened his eyes due to the sudden silence around him, silence that made a pin drop seem loud (which may sound odd, but if you've ever experienced it when you're barely awake, it can sometimes work better than a loud noise). He looked first to where the normal noise of the hallway disappeared too, as everyone had been shuffling to their lunches, wanting to avoid the disciplinary committee's leader before, and found that all those same students were now looking dumbstruck, mouth agape, at Tsuna. The next thing he realized was that in his right hand were both of Hibari's tonfas. The third thing he noticed was Hibari with one knee on the ground and the most shocked face Tsuna'd ever seen him wear plastered over his face.

If anything was able to fully awaken the Vongola, it would be this. Now, fully awake, he looked around the room in confusion, soon realizing how all the watching students began whispering to each other.

"Did _I_-?" He began before Hibari got up, snatched his tonfas up, and began to walk away.

"I hate crowds."he said before glaring at the group of onlookers and making them scatter. Tsuna ran to the roof, now not wanting for any more distractions.

"Juudaime! You look better!" were the first words he was barraged with as he reached his lunch place, having everybody waiting for him happily.

"Th- thanks Gokudera-kun." Tsuna replied, attempting a smile despite his tiredness. All of his guardians gave him something to help him sleep or to enhance his awareness, etc. Gokudera gave him some sleeping pills to help him with the insomnia due to the nightmares. Yamamoto gave him a healthy energy-boosting drink (not an energy drink, but something similar), and the rest gave him mostly food to help him stay awake.

He smiled gratefully at everyone and thanked them as Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's shoulders.

"I have good news. The Sogno Famiglia has been defeated. As it turned out, their main goal, knowing you wouldn't kill any of their men, was to tire you out to exhaustion and send their boss to kill you. Under the order of the Ninth, the Varia went and eliminated them. You have nothing to worry about anymore."

The young Vongola fell to the floor as he sighed in relief.

"Finally..." he mumbled, falling into a much needed sleep.

However, he would have to deal with problems that weren't quite as Vongola-related the next day...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akeara: Hey guys, this is my first KHR fic, so you gotta give me some good critique, as I have about as many KHR fanfic ideas as Gokudera has dynamite on his body(always thought it was kinda like an innuendo).<strong>_

_**But anyway, I had always thought something from the very first episode when Reborn explained Dying Will. He said that it got rid of the body's limiters in the sense of stamina and pain endurance, but he never said it made him stronger. My first thought on this, before he started getting more power-ups with/like HDWM was that he would learn to use his regular strength to fight throughout the series. I really liked the things he learned like X- burner(and the thousand and two powerups from the Shimon ark), but it always annoyed me when he wasn't able to do anything when not in HDWM, considering HDWM just did the same stuff as reg. DWM, only making him calm and getting super flame powers. So what if he actually used some of the things he learned in the future, like fighting and his obviously gained natural strength from continuously fighting and training? That was my thought process behind this Fanfic, just so that you know where it came from. Also, I would love to know if anyone else had the same thoughts as me, at least in the beginning. If so, please put that in the review, to satisfy my curiosity =^.^= ~Nyan~**_

_**Also, Remember: Every time someone doesn't press the review button, Gokudera blows up an orphanage. Just remember... vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_


	2. DISCONTINUED

**I'M SORRY THIS STORY IS BEING DISCONTINUED.**

**HOWEVER **

**YUKICAINARU (www. fanfiction u/4293814/yukichanaru) IS CONTINUING THIS STORY.**


End file.
